Configure GTK Radiant under Windows
See also: Configure GTK under Windows Note: GTK Radiant 1.6 changed its file format, meaning that the OA pack that allows the editor to show OpenArena in the list of available games without having to manually modify configuration files, works with NetRadiant 1.5 and GTK Radiant 1.5, but NOT with GTK Radiant 1.6. You can however use the updated BSPC tool that comes with GTK Radiant 1.6, to compile .AAS files. Obtaining the development build * First it's recommended to checking out the SVN. Some SVN utils recommended for Windows, but this guide will cover TortoiseSVN. If you don't want it, or you've already done it, go to the next section instead. * Assuming that you have installed TortoiseSVN, now it's time to take the next step. Create a folder where you'll be downloading the SVN, (for example D:\oasvn) get inside of it on Windows Explorer, right-click on any white space inside of the folder, and select SVN Checkout. In the next screen put the following repository URL: http://openarena.ws/svn. Checkout directory: D:\oasvn. Revision: HEAD revision. Wait until the entire SVN is downloaded. * Compile the pk3s with build-pieced.bat and create other folder somewhere, for example D:\oadev, add a folder called baseoa (the final folder should be D:\oadev\baseoa) and put the generated pk3 files here. Copypaste the binaries and DLLs from OA's root, or download the latest binaries from here. Configuring GTKRadiant * Download GTKRadiant 1.5 from http://icculus.org/gtkradiant/downloads.html#binaries and install it, of course! * Go to the folder where you've installed Radiant, and copy on it the three folders under D:\oasvn\tools\radiant1_5. The folder games should contain an oa.game file, the q3map2 folder should contain an oamap.diff file, and in the root folder of GTKR there should be a folder called oa.game. ** If you've skipped the SVN step, then you should copy the folder q3.game inside of the GTKRadiant folder and rename it as oa.game. Then, download the following files and place them where these goes: *** http://www.openarena.ws/svn/tools/radiant1_5/games/oa.game (Into the folder \games) *** http://www.openarena.ws/svn/tools/radiant1_5/oa.game/baseoa/entities.ent (Into the folder \oa.game\baseoa) *** http://www.openarena.ws/svn/tools/radiant1_5/oa.game/baseoa/default_shaderlist.txt (Into the folder \oa.game\baseoa) * Edit the file games\oa.game and replace the value in enginepath_win32= with the folder where you'd put the development version of OA. In this case, this should be the line: enginepath_win32="D:\oadev\" If you want to put instead the OA folder, do it then. * Go inside of the oa.game folder, replace default_shaderlist.txt with SVN's scripts\shaderlist.txt and rename it back to default_shaderlist.txt. * Now it's time to open GTKR. The first time you should specify the game for which you'll be mapping. Select OpenArena. * Go to Edit => Preferences => Layout. There you'll see the different working layouts for GTKR. Select the one which convinces you. Hints: XY is the top-down view. C is the 3D viewport. YZ is the front view and XZ is the side view. See also * Configure GTK under windows * Configure GTKRadiant for OA * Configure GTK Radiant under Linux * Mapping resources & tutorials Category:Development Category:Mapping